


Loch Ness

by Kedreeva



Series: 3am Questions [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Duke asks questions about Loch Ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loch Ness

            “How many gallons of water do you think are in Loch Ness?” Duke asks from where he is sprawled out on the office couch. He doesn’t even open his eyes.

            Nathan ignores him in favor of finishing his sentence, and Duke doesn’t press the issue. The quiet tap of Audrey’s fingers on the keys of her laptop fill the room, and a moment later she says: “Looks like about… 1.8 cubic miles.” Nathan wonders why she humors Duke, knowing that it will only encourage him to repeat the experience; when he catches her looking at him with that smile, he rolls his eyes.

            When nothing else seems to be forthcoming, Nathan returns to his paperwork. They get almost a full minute of quiet before Duke shifts. “That’s a lot of gallons.” There is a pause and for just a flash Nathan thinks that might be the end of it. Then: “I don’t think there’s enough people on the planet to drink all of that.”

            Audrey makes a thoughtful noise. “Not all at once,” she agrees.

            “They could come back the next day,” Nathan rumbles, without looking up. He knows the faces they’re making, but he can be a problem solver even if the case is entirely made up of nonsense.

            “Our stomach only holds a gallon at a time,” Duke argues. “It would take-” Nathan can practically hear him doing the math in his head. “If everyone on the planet drank one gallon a day, it would take at least a year.”

            “And that’s not counting rainfall or river feed from outside the loch,” Audrey adds for good measure. Nathan sighs because this is his life. He chose to be in this room with these two. He tries to remind himself it  _was_ a choice, one he is making again by remaining seated.

            “Oh, shit,” Duke says. “I didn’t think about that.”

            More tapping of keys from Audrey, and then she makes a soft noise of success. “Rainfall in that area yearly is 4500 millimeters, over.. 56 square miles of surface area.”

            “About 185 million gallons a day,” Nathan says after a minute, a heartbeat before Duke. He tries not to feel smug about it.

            There is a long moment of silence while all three of them try to puzzle the next part out, and then Audrey pipes up with: “So, if everyone drank a little over a gallon a day, it would take about a year. That’s not bad.”

            And that really does seem to be the end of it. Duke subsides into silence and Audrey goes back to her paperwork, and Nathan watches both of them until he’s sure they don’t have any more questions. He manages to fill out almost an entire page of information boxes before the itch at the back of his mind becomes too great to ignore.

            “Why?” he asks, grudging and irritated that he is still thinking about it.

            Duke finally opens his eyes, looking down the length of his body to see Nathan. Then he shifts, looks to Audrey for help, but Audrey simply looks back, and Nathan knows he wasn’t the only one thinking it, just the first to give in to his curiosity. When Duke turns his attention back to Nathan, Nathan repeats his question by raising both eyebrows.

            Duke just shrugs. “If you know of a better way to find Nessie, I’m all ears.”

            Nathan is sure Audrey’s bright burst of laughter can be heard all through Haven PD. He does his best not to smile, but when he catches Duke grinning at him, he can’t seem to help it. At least, Nathan thinks, it isn’t [questions about snails](http://fiore-della-valle.tumblr.com/post/130782078290) in the middle of the night this time.

 


End file.
